xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Xenosaga Walkthrough/Episode I/Page 2
Flight Of The Woglinde (Gnosis On A Plane) '' Space Marine Cruiser Woglinde (Cont.) First, return to the Realian Maintenance Lab. Run down into the center of the room to recieve a secret e-mail. This e-mail starts a side-quest that takes place only in e-mail. You will have to answer questions correctly in order to catch a hacker that is troubling Vector. For now, just agree to help and we'll get back to this later. Gotta wait for them to respond to us. Now, head north a bit to see a bunch of rubble and an old guy in an orange jumpsuit. You may keep going north, or, help Mr. Holgar here clear the way by using his funny drill. He explains how to use it. Just get your favorite camera angle by pressing (Mine's directly overhead), then press and hold to move the drill up and back. Release when you want it to stop, then use again to move the drill right and left. Release the drill over your target, and hopefully you will destroy it. This skill comes in handy later for the Driller mini-game, where you can win tons of good items. This is just practice for now, but you will get a '''DRILL PASSPORT' and a MED KIT for clearing the objects out. Definitely get that Passport. Continue north and you will receive an e-mail which will allow you to view Database information on Gnosis and Keywords. Very handy indeed. Access it through the U.M.N. on the menu. Go north through the door. There is a Save Point in the soldier's quarters on the left here. Coincidentally, this is the soldier that taught that poor Realian all of his bad phrases. Go north a little more, then duck left into the nook with the sofas here. You will receive an e-mail from Miyuki begging you to help develop a special weapon. Give the positive response. This will allow you to obtain something very nice for KOS-MOS later on in the game. The other option will deny you that privilege. Go north and out the door at the end of the hall. Go north to speak with Sgt. Swaine. Agree to listen to him. He'll tell you about SEGMENT ADDRESSES and give you a SEGMENT FILE, which will help wonders in keeping track of which doors and decoders you have found thus far. Access it in your Key Items when you need to see what's up with doors and decoders. Just to the right of Sgt. Swaine you'll receive an e-mail about an OOU Namco game called "Ninja Assault 2", which is Guncon 2 compatible lol. I didn't know Shion enjoys video games! Where's SHE been all my life??! ...Oh, yeah, the future. Right. Up the hallway on the left are 2 blue soldiers talking about tag. Agree to play a game of tag with them (The Marine Corps really gets watered down in the future I guess. Vanderkam and Virgil do quite make up for these kids, though), and they will commence chasing Shion. The goal is to get the item behind them, but you must run north and around the square wall with them chasing you and then head back to the item to get it. Your reward is a MED KIT. This can be repeated two more times for the same prize, but no more prizes after that. North and to the west is the entrance to the A.G.W.S. hangar. You can see a Treasure Chest here, but you can't get it yet. There is a shop inside the hangar on the right in the lobby. Buy what you will, but save 500 bucks for an investment e-mail we will receive soon. The other thing you can do in this hangar is practice an A.G.W.S. battle. If you like, you may fight this battle over and over again for a bit to get Shion some levels and Points. At LVL 4 you can do this bare-handed, without A.G.W.S., and it's a good source of Points. Whether you take the high road or the low, this game will still be harder later on, so maybe don't spend TOO much time here. LVL 7 or 8 will put you well ahead of the curve, for now. Head right from the A.G.W.S. hangar to be on the same path as myself. In here, you will see SEGMENT ADDRESS NO. 16 on your left as you progress down the hallway. Continue around until you see what looks like an elevator with transparent orange doors and a guard just to the left of it. That will take you to the bridge, where Shion will deliver her information on KOS-MOS at last. Head on up. Be sure to download the attatchment from the e-mail you get on the way out. After the announcement, head east and then north. Get near the first plant display to receive a certain investment e-mail. Invest 500 bucks in good 'ol Vector, as it will soon net you KOS-MOS' F.BSHOT ability quicker than normal. Any response will get you 10% off all items purchased in the future, but we want F.BSHOT as well. Head west to return to the A.G.W.S. hangar. Head west in the hangar to claim your package at the desk. It's the M.W.S., Shion's weapon in battle. On the way out, Shion indicates she wants to return to her room. Do so by heading back east to the elevator, then heading south, and then right into the first room. Take a nap if you're done with everything on the Woglinde, then it's cutscene time! Seriously, make sure you're done with everything you want to do on the Woglinde for now. Gnosis!! Crazy cutscene, eh? I love the music for this scene, Gnosis, the music... I'm pretty sure it's one of the songs that convinced me to buy this game before I ever played it! I reccomend heading back into Shion's quarters and saving your game. We need to avoid the Gnosis for now, as they have yet to be assimilated into our reality. Go ahead and make contact with the first Gnosis to the north. Attempt an attack, and there will be a small scene with Shion running past the Gnosis to the north door. We CANNOT harm them, yet. Technically, they don't exist in our universe. They CAN harm US however, (Don't as ME how it works. Dammit Jim, I'm a Writer, not a Scientist!) so it's basically an instant "GAME OVER" if you touch another one. You can't win against a technically non-existant foe. AVOID ALL GNOSIS!!! Shion will notice a partition to the east. Run east and close the partition via the switch before the Gnosis touches you. Head north at the turn, and run into the east alcove when you encounter the next Gnosis. Press the red switch to create a distraction for the Gnosis, and run north past it. Get the attention of the Gnosis to the north-west, then as it chases you, enter the room where the couple was making out earlier. The Gnosis will run past and ignore you. Save your game, then try to exit. Cutscene time, again. Afterwards, run west and exit. In this area, run dead west. Take the high road and press the button to get rid or our Gnosis foe below. Return to the low road. Head west. At the square box, head southwest to find our tag friend cowering in the corner in a mysterious smelly yellow puddle. Talk to him. Then head to the A.G.W.S. hangar again, except this time, the junk in front is disorganized. Head into the hangar and go east to talk to the guy who will give you the ability to blow shit up again with your wrist. Also, buy from his shop if you need it. Otherwise, head to the back of the hanger to break a few crates with that vaporizer plug-in you just acquired (can't recall what they contained) then head back out. Now, the objective to the west here is to lure the Gnosis into the yellow barricade traps, but if you become unable to blow up the box on the left to gain entry into the small enclosure like I did (pretty sure it's a glitch), then lure one of the Gnosis to the box, it should detonate and clear the entrance. Then proceed to lure the Gnosis from the safe side into the yellow traps. Get 200 G from the broken box, then the 2 Veils from the Chest. Head east and blow up the large box. Head up the ladder and blow up the two smaller boxes for 200 G and a rare REVIVE DX. If you like, you can backtrack to the room where the couple was making out. Now that you have the vaporizer plug-in you can destroy the glass wall in the back. Since you don't have KOS-MOS yet, you probably don't want to fight the Gnosis here, so you may destroy it at a distance, then walk in by holding and open the chest. Or you can return later when you do have Ms. XP-X. Either way, you will receive DECODER 18 from the chest. You can also save here if you like. Go back to the square structure, then south where you played tag earlier. Blow up the rubble, and be on your guard!!! This is the game of tag that counts! Continue south until 2 Gnosis jump you. Do the tag game by running north, going around the square structure, then heading south again past your original point. You will see Sgt. Swaine about to die. He WILL die, but his memory will live on. Activate SEGMENT ADDRESS NO. 7 just above him when he coughs up the Decoder. Claim the ROBOT PART RIGHT ARM from the chest inside. Head west and blow up the central strucure for a BIO SPHERE, then blow up the plant on the left for an ETHER PACK. Head south for a cutscene. Around the corner comes Shion (WITHOUT any Kirschwasser, contrary to what The Animation tries to feed us), and she passes by the battle between the Marines and the Gnosis. Take the key to the crewman's quarters off the dead body nearby and unlock the door immediately to the west. Get the SMP53AG from the chest (you can't equip it now...), then go back to the hallway and south. There's a Save Point at the next door south if you want it. Be sure to use any Tech Points and other points you may have. Try to change Shion's Spell Ray from LW to HI if you can. Go south past this door and watch the informative cutscenes. OMG seriously, this story line is SOOO much more controversial AND epic than a lot of the crap we get these days. 'BOSS BATTLE: CYCLOPS' DIFFICULTY: EASY HP: 560 WEAKNESS: LIGHTNING ITEM: SMG99AG This Boss will Counterattack to Ether Attacks ( attacks) and hit everyone, so don't select attacks. Otherwise, this Boss' HP is pretty weak. It CAN inflict PHS DEF DOWN on on your characters, but it shouldn't be too bad. You should be able to eliminate it pretty swiftly with HI speed Techs if you spent points on that. If you get extra AP, just unload it. Virgil is just sorta along for the ride, for the time being. He makes a good item-user if you need heals. Don't worry about his equipment, or points, or at all about his general well-being if you find him to be a burden. Quick battle. Try to get the Point Multiplier. I'll stop reminding you about that, just get it every time you can. "I'M TIRED OF THESE MUTHERFUCKIN' GNOSIS ON THIS MUTHERFUCKIN' WOGLINDE!!!" You heard Samuel L. Lets do something about all these Gnosis! ESCAPE!! After the Boss fight, destroy the two structures at the top of the hallway for an ETHER PACK and a MED KIT. Use the electric trap to engage the nearby Gnosis. After that, head east to find 3 Gnosis feeding on a dead Mech. You can head north to Shion's room to use the Save Point and rest up, if you like. You can head for the escape pods now by heading south from her room, or claim a few items before we leave. I will describe how to get the items now. Just north of Shion's room, destroy the central structure to find a BIO SPHERE. Head north through the doors, then destroy the central structure to find 2 REVIVES. Head east through the bulkhead doorway and then north at the turn. Duck into the east alcove on your way up and destroy the objects here to find a MED KIT S and an ETHER PACK S. Run north, fight past the Gnosis, then enter the room where the couple was making out to retrieve DECODER 18 if you haven't already. We are essentially done with our side-tracking for this part. Remember where Mr. Holga- Mr. Driller was? The platform where Vergil caused all those combat realians to suicide bomb those gnosis. Go to the room he was in by taking the path to the left of the control bridge's orange elevator, then head south in the next room. When you get there, talk to him, and behind him you will find boxes, explode them. In one of the boxes there is a treasure chest, and inside you will find a STIM. This will come in handy in a later boss fight. Head back the way you came towards Shion's quarters. Just south of Shion's quarters you may decode SEGMENT ADDRESS NO. 18. Inside, you will find a COAT • LIGHTNING, which reduces L-Type (Lightning Type) damage by 20% AND gives you slightly more Phys Def (+2). Head further south and duck west into the first alcove you find. Destroy the north box here to find an ESCAPE PACK. The south box holds a Gnosis. Go up the short stairs in this alcove on the right and destroy the box to find another ESCAPE PACK. Continue south across the red platform and kill the Gnosis here. Destroy the wall objects to find 2 REVIVES and another REVIVE. Go back to Shion's room, and save. If you are done here, continue south, and out the door. BOSS: MINOTAUR D'IFFICULTY: EASY' HP: 920 WEAKNESS: BEAM ITEM: SKILL UPGRADE S RARE ITEM: SKILL UPGRADE Z Now here's the first REAL boss of this game. Destroy the 2 Sky Fish that are tagging along right away. After they are dead, it should be pretty easy to finish off the Minotaur. Just use your HI speed techs. KOS-MOS should be quite effective during this battle. Also, don't hesitate to heal. If you're still having trouble, get out your A.G.W.S. when Shion's HP is low. After this fight, consider the warm-up of the game over. After the Boss, we will watch a TON of cutscenes. Pop some popcorn or somefin'. Seriously, get a snack. What's your favorite movie snack, readers? Mine's leftover pizza. After a LOT of cutscenes, our party will be aboard The Elsa. Say hello to some more awesome characters! Matthews, Hammer, Tony, and a particular fan favorite, chaos. So who the hell was KOS-MOS speaking to outside of the Woglinde? It wasn't Shion or Allen, and we don't know of anyone else who KOS-MOS would need to communicate with. It must be revealed later. Something about chaos' entry to the bridge of The Elsa causes KOS-MOS to believe her sensors are malfunctioning. Weird. Then again, chaos has some weird powers as we see shortly. After the Elsa dialogue, we will finally see a parallel storyline which will eventually tie into our known storyline. We meet yet some MORE awesome characters! Commander Margulis (Another one of my personal favs) and Pellegri (Haaaaawwt), antagonists from the U-TIC Organization. Next we'll meet Zigurat 8, or Ziggy, as he becomes more commonly known, and MOMO Mizrahi (an awesome character especially for healing if medica rest/ all is transferred to her), the original (prototype) 100-Series Observational Realian. Wow, that's a lot to take in, huh? Take a moment to think about)all that just happened. Most of it seemed like pretty simple stuff, but I guarantee you, some of what you just saw will be major questions which will be answered only in the 3rd and final game. That's why I LOVE this series! From game 1, they had a plan for the story until the end. We will now join Ziggy on his assignment to procure the 100-Series Realian Prototype MOMO. We are on an asteroid base known as Pleroma, used by the U-TIC Organization. How does this affect Shion and her posse? Lets find out!!! Walkthrough Home / Previous Page / Next Page Category:Walkthrough Category:Xenosaga Episode I